


What we are now

by Flowerofthefaefolk



Category: Les Misérables (2012)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-23
Updated: 2016-07-23
Packaged: 2018-07-26 06:05:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 223
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7563166
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Flowerofthefaefolk/pseuds/Flowerofthefaefolk
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Soul mate AU - what if the words on your wrist are the last words your soul mate utters to you ? </p><p> </p><p>"You believe in nothing; you're a cynic through and through " were the only words Grantaire could remember hearing as he passed out . He vaguely felt the itching sensation on his wrist , reminding him of his soul mate tattoo and Enjolras ...</p>
            </blockquote>





	What we are now

**Author's Note:**

  * For [fanspiration](https://archiveofourown.org/users/fanspiration/gifts).



"You believe in nothing; you're a cynic through and through " were the only words Grantaire could remember hearing as he passed out . He vaguely felt the itching sensation on his wrist , reminding him of his soul mate tattoo and Enjolras . 

He knew he had to wake up -Goddamnit, even Joly had gone out to fight , he knew he had to prove him wrong. 

But his head was heavy and it hurt to move . He murmurs a simple "aye , but I believe in you " before his golden Apollo leaves the tavern and he passes out .

 

Enjolras simply had two words "perméts tu ?" Scrawled across his wrist . He knew that he'd die in the upcoming battle , and was glad he wouldn't be alone ... and yet he had no idea who he'd die alongside. He hoped it would be someone he trusted with all his soul - like Combeferre, or perhaps the gentle spirited poet . 

 

So when it came to the end , Enjolras was terrified - Jehan was dead; kidnapped and murdered, and Combeferre lay dying before him with Courfeyrac in his arms . 

 

Grantaire wakes just in time, knowing what he needs to say "perméts tu ?" He whispers, holding out his hand . 

The smile Enjolras gives Grantaire is bittersweet yet gentle . 

 

And as the bullets tear through their chests , Enjolras decides that perhaps Grantaire does believe after all ...


End file.
